The invention refers to a device for heating food with steam.
A device of this kind includes a base provided with a water container for receiving water, a depositing surface for receiving the food to be heated, and a lid for covering the base and the depositing surface.
The particular advantage of such a pressure cooker is the careful heating of food which neither burns nor leaches out or otherwise is damaged. A conventional pressure cooker thus allows food to be kept warm for an extended period without suffering any quality loss.
A pressure cooker of this type has, however, the drawback that the heating of food takes a relatively long time since the entire base serves as water container and thus the voluminous water content of the base must be boiled at first. For the same reason, the known pressure cooker is also hardly usable for heating food because the electric heating source must be periodically switched on and off in this case. The long response time of the pressure cooker leads, however, to extensive temperature fluctuations in the food to be kept warm.
The invention is based on the object to develop a device of this type in such a manner that the food can be heated and kept warm in a faster manner without being subjected to high temperature fluctuations.